


【spideypool/賤蟲】Homeless

by is1024sa



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ summary：想要寫一個小蜘蛛在第三集因為被抹黑，只好暫時改名換姓跑到英國跟賤賤談一場異國戀愛的故事





	1. Chapter 1

01

這是 Peter 第二十次差點被可樂潑到，二十幾次或者三十幾次，他其實也記不太清楚，也有人是拿吃完喝完的垃圾丟他。當然大部分都是落空的，但總有幾次數量太多閃避不及的時刻。最糟糕的一次是臭酸的雞蛋，那讓他花了一段時間清理掉戰衣上的臭味。

他向來認為自己足夠樂觀而且堅強，他沒被貝克的攝影機把戲搞瘋就足以證明這一點，但這次不一樣，或者說Peter tingle——不，他堅持這是蜘蛛感應——蜘蛛感應解決不了撲天蓋地的抹黑和八卦。他能在高速飛行的飛機上試著拆掉飛機渦輪，但他不能把 JJJ 日報的廣告面板拆掉，也不能阻止網路上飛快傳遞的惡意中傷，更不能阻止鄉民的肉搜。

自從有人在他們家大門上潑油漆還差點傷害回家的梅嬸之後，他們被迫遷移到 Happy 為他們準備的避難所，Peter 也不去學校了——或者說，不能去。

當Peter試著照常去學校上課的第一天，他在校門口就被眾人指指點點，他無比清楚地聽得見他們在說些什麼：你相信嘛？那就是 Spider-man？那個傷害了神秘客的傢伙？天啊，真看不出來他是那種人呢，真噁心。

當 Peter 愣在那裡無法繼續邁步的同時，一群高大的高三學長衝了過來將他打倒在地。他的視線只剩下鞋印與拳頭，他聽見那群包圍他的人在辱罵他，嚷嚷著「我們驅逐了害蟲！」周圍傳來了激昂的歡呼聲，大喊著「滾出去！滾出去！」

那規律的呼喊聲聽起來像是狂熱的邪教聚會，而 Peter 就是那不幸的被當作獻祭的活人祭品。

Peter 不確定自己是怎麼逃脫的，當他有印象的時候他已經回到避難所裡，他的頭髮跟衣服上全沾滿了泥巴跟鞋印，一隻眼睛被打成了熊貓，臉上滿是擦傷。更糟的是他讓梅嬸看見了這副悽慘的模樣，那張臉上出現的心碎表情讓 Peter 感到無比羞愧。

即使如此，Peter 還是戴上面罩在紐約街頭晃盪，面對所有紐約居民的惡意——因為除了這麼做以外，他發現自己無去改變任何事實。沒有人相信他。

Peter 從高空一躍而下，擋在即將撞上一對母子的汽車前面，「嘿！行人優先！」他對著駕駛大喊，接著轉頭對著那對母子努力擠出一個微笑。

小孩子露出了可愛的笑容，「謝謝你！」他對著 Peter 說道，接著被神色不安的母親跩進懷裡，急匆匆地走了。

「滾開！你這個害蟲！」又一個可樂罐往他身上丟來，Peter 迅速地躲開，往附近的牆壁發射了一道蜘蛛絲，讓自己重回紐約的高空，遠離地面上的攻擊與漫罵。

直到數十公里後，Peter 這才發現自己咬破了嘴唇，舌尖瀰漫著淡淡的血味。

他不確定自己還能對抗這種惡意多久——他以為自己足夠耐打，但這次他沒有辦法，這太痛了，比被壓在廢棄的大樓底下還要疼痛。

這時他的手機響了起來。

Peter 確認螢幕上的來電顯示的是 Happy 的頭像，而不是其他陌生人的來電，於是接通了電話，「喂，Happy？你聯繫到 Nick Fury 了嘛？」Peter 率先說道，自從回國之後就聯繫不到神盾局這件事情讓 Peter 跟 Happy 都非常焦慮。

「還沒，但是撇開這件事情，現在的狀況太讓人不安了，我跟梅嬸討論了一個計畫……你現在能回來嘛？」

Happy 跟梅嬸的計畫很簡單，讓 Peter 出國去避難一趟。

如果是剛開始的時候，Peter 不會輕易贊同這個計畫的。紐約是他的家，他的親人朋友都在這裡，他不可能丟下他們獨自遠離所有這一切。

但是現在情況失控得讓 Peter 害怕，好幾個禮拜下來他不敢聯繫 Ned 跟 MJ，也不敢跟梅嬸或 Happy 同時出現在公眾場合。他被迫跟所有人斷開聯繫，但這可能還不夠——他需要離他們遠遠的，這才能保護他們的安全。

「就當做是放假。」Happy 把機票交到他手上的時候說，「畢竟你上次也沒怎麼好好玩到。」

Peter 努力扯出一個笑容——他想那可能不是很好看，因為 Happy 轉開了視線——「是啊，我會好好享受的。」

他低頭看了看目的地，那是英國。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Peter 一個人在機場亂晃著，抓著他的登機證跟後背包，尋找茫茫人海中的登機門。他時不時地調整自己臉上的伊蒂斯跟圍巾，確保整張臉被遮得緊實。

「……斜後方那人正在搜索蜘蛛人相關資訊，已阻斷服務。」機械女聲突然響起。

「謝了，伊蒂斯。」Peter 連忙推了推眼鏡，加快腳步遠離後方的人士，一個不小心就撞上了走在前方的人。

「喔，抱歉。」Peter 被撞得後退了幾步，眼鏡差點被撞歪了，他連忙扶住眼鏡又整了整圍巾，完全沒注意登機證落到地上，被一隻手撿了起來。

「嘿，你的登機證。」

「喔！謝謝你！」Peter 抬頭向對方道謝。那人長得挺高的，Peter 不得不把頭仰得高一點，接著他注意到對方臉上留著和 Quentin 類似的絡腮鬍。

『Wade Wilson，36歲，待業中。』伊蒂斯盡責地顯示了對方的資料，還附上了對方的證件照片，那照片裡的人戴了一副金框細邊眼鏡，露出了足以被稱為帥氣的笑容，展現出一副正直、可信賴的好好先生模樣。

儘管以貌取人並不好，但 Peter 現在對這種 Quentin 形象已經有點心裡陰影了。

「你也是去英國的班機？」Wade 看著 Peter 手上的登機證。

Peter 聽見『也』這個字瞬間冒出了冷汗——他下意識地不想跟這個男人有太多牽扯。

「呃！你知道廁所在哪嗎！」他情急之下脫口而出，接著立刻摀住自己的肚子裝出疼痛的模樣，「我覺得肚子有點不舒服！」

男人被他的舉動嚇了一跳，「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事！可能是早餐吃太多了……」Peter 整個人縮得像個蝦米一樣，眉毛皺成一團，努力表達出『我快要拉在褲子』的感覺，「我真的忍不住了！抱歉！」

接著 Peter 抓緊自己的東西，轉頭落荒而逃。

留下滿頭霧水的 Wade 撓了撓自己的臉，「老天，難道我的臉看起來像是被癌細胞跟自癒因子摧殘過不成？」他被自己的冷笑話冷到了，聳聳肩膀，繼續往登機口的方向走去。

因為剛剛的小插曲讓 Peter 在機場裡又多繞了幾圈，以至於他在登機時間快要結束前才匆匆上了飛機。

「47A…44、45、46…」Peter 念著飛機上的座位號碼，慢慢走到屬於自己位置的那一排，A 是靠窗邊的座位，旁邊已經坐了兩個人。

他放下背包，把東西塞進上頭的置物艙裡，接著向那兩位先生們招手，「先生們，能讓我進、呃……」Peter 看著坐在中間位置的那男人抬起頭，露出一張熟悉的臉。

「嗨，又見面了。」Wade 笑咪咪地說，「真碰巧。」

「……是啊。」Peter 乾巴巴地說，他側著身子扶著前方的座椅，像只螃蟹似的鑽過座位前面的走道。

Wade 好心地把他座位上已經準備好的毛毯和枕頭拿起來，讓 Peter 能夠順利地坐下。

「謝了，Mr.Wilson.」Peter 漫不經心地道謝，接過毛毯跟枕頭，把他們塞到自己的背後。

「你知道我的名字？」Wade 挑眉。

「呃……」Peter 暗叫不妙，腦子快速轉動了起來，「Wilson 是美國的前十大姓氏。」他扯了一個十足十的爛理由。

「而我長得就像是姓 Wilson 的樣子，真是第一次聽說。」Wade 似笑非笑地盯著 Peter，盯得他心裡發毛。

Peter 乾笑著，只好假裝低頭找尋自己的耳機線。

「需要耳機線嘛？」Wade 掏出他的雙孔耳機轉接頭，「我們可以一起看『Just Friend』，剛好這機上有這部電影，你喜歡 Ryan Reynolds 嘛？」

「喜歡啊。」Peter 下意識地回話，「呃、等等，我是說我喜歡 Ryan Reynolds，但是……」他看著 Wade 把轉接頭塞到自己眼前，只好無奈地把自己的耳機線插上去。

也才八個小時而已，Peter 看著螢幕上 Ryan Reynolds 肥碩的臉龐，一邊在心底說服自己。他才不會像以前一樣，因為一點小事情就傻呼呼地就相信某個陌生人釋出的善意。

他已經沒有那種餘韻了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

終於抵達了英國。

Peter 看著窗外，緩緩地轉過頭，看著倒在自己肩窩上的 Wade，晃了晃他的肩膀，「Mr.Wilson，醒醒，要下飛機了。」

Wade 眨了眨他的眼睛，一副睡眼惺忪的模樣，慢慢地挺直腰桿然後伸了一個懶腰，「早安啊，Peter。」他一邊說著，一邊打了一個大大的哈欠。

昨晚他們兩人看著 Just Friends 一起哈哈大笑，然後邊聽著彼此喜歡的音樂聊著天，不知不覺就睡著了——理論上是個愉快的飛行之夜，但是Peter 的內心總是有個聲音在低語：「這會不會是個故意讓我放鬆警惕的圈套呢？」

「你為什麼不把圍巾解下來呢？」Wade 看著他，用手指把玩著他的圍巾尾端。

「什麼？」Peter 的心臟幾乎跳了出來，Wade 為什麼這樣問？難道察覺他就是 Spider-man了？

「飛機上的空氣不怎麼流通，你這樣呼吸不會很悶嘛？」Wade 皺著眉頭，「而且你還這樣睡了一整晚。」

「呃……還好啦，畢竟我有點感冒。」Peter 乾笑著，說謊跟懷疑 Wade 的罪惡感浮上心頭，讓他胃部微微翻攪起來。

飛機順利降落的通知響起，四周的人開始解開安全帶，起身拿起自己的隨身行李，依序離開飛機。

他們兩人拎起背包，一起走出了飛機，通過海關取回了行李。

「你要往哪裡走？」Wade 問他。

「……Brighton.」Peter 緊張地盯著 Wade，生怕對方說出「啊，真巧，我的目的地也是那裡。」

「啊——」

Peter 屏住呼吸，幾乎要準備拔腿就跑了。

「真不巧。」Wade 一臉可惜，「我這次出差就在倫敦而已，看來我們緣份盡了。」

Peter 悄悄地鬆了口氣，「真不巧，那麼我們就這麼再見了？」他舉起手揮了揮當作道別，然後轉身準備往車站走去。

「等等。」Wade 叫住他。

Peter 疑惑地轉過頭來，看著 Wade。

「你知道嘛？你看起來很像是被拋棄的流浪狗。」

「我——什麼？」Peter 被對話的超展開嚇了一跳。

「就是臉上寫著『陌生人好可怕，他們會不會欺負我』，隨時準備汪汪大叫或逃跑來遠離靠近你的人，看起來非常不安警戒的流浪狗狗……你應該不是離家出走的青少年吧？」Wade 皺著眉頭，一副 Peter 回答是的話就要把人帶去警局的樣子。

Peter 忍不住笑了起來，幾乎要嘲笑起自己整趟旅途的被害妄想，「才不是呢！我可是有家長同意的！」

Wade 困窘地抓了抓自己的頭髮，「好吧…總之，掰掰啦，Peter Reilly。」

「掰掰啦，Mr.Wilson！」Peter 笑著跟 Wade 分離，這可能是這幾個月來他第一次笑得這麼開心。

Peter 離開了蓋威克機場，搭上火車前往位於位於東南邊的 Brighton。那是個英國的海濱小鎮號稱是英國日照時間最長的地方，Happy 告訴他 Tony 曾經在那裡買了一棟房子，因此他可以暫時借居在那兒。

Peter 扛著他的行李，下了火車，用著咕狗地圖尋找 Happy 給他的地址來到了一棟距離車站約十幾分鐘路程的獨棟洋房前面。Peter 猜測 Tony 可能不常待在這裡，畢竟這屋子看起來就像是一般的屋子，絲毫沒有 Tony 那種奢華顯眼的氣派感。

他從背包中掏出鑰匙，打開了大門。

顯然這房子也沒有經過 Tony 的改造，至少 Peter 還得自己手動去打開電燈開關。他把行李放進了客房，傳訊息跟梅嬸和 Happy 報了平安，在房子裡面四處亂晃探險著，在找到了 Tony 的遺留的筆記跟工具之後像個得到新玩具的孩子一樣研究了起來，肚子餓了就去附近的一英鎊超市隨便買了點東西吃。

還算是不錯的開始。Peter 在結束這一天，躺到床上的時候心想。


	4. Chapter 4

04

Wade Wilson 哼著小調，心情很好地彈著手指，他剛剛完成了將某個黑手黨老大送離英國的工作。這個任務總體來說是簡單的，不需要感受機槍彈出來的彈匣幾乎要灼燒自己手指的感覺，也不需要穿著悶死人的防彈裝備在高溫沙漠裡面行走，在英國這樣相對和平的國家執行任務跟渡假沒什麼兩樣。

但他現在確實可以毫無顧忌地放假了，一個長達未來下輩子可能三四十年的長假 —— 他的工作合約到今天為止就正式結束了，他順利地從萬惡的資本傭兵公司被解放出來（比起隔壁棚那個在伊斯法罕被各路人馬追殺的倒楣 Wilson，他的遭遇可以說是幸運得多了）。

Wade 走進了倫敦一間隱密巷子裡的傭兵酒吧，「今天我請客！」他一踏進門口就大聲喊道，久吧裡頭所有的人也不管三七二十一地歡呼起來。

他順著人潮擠到吧台旁邊，向酒保招了招手。

「這麼大方請客啊？」酒保把玩著手上的打火機，接著端起一個裝滿酒的小杯子，對著杯子點了火。

「哥今天心情好啊。」Wade 隨口應了兩句，他可沒有讓別人知道他退休的意思，省得一群沒良心的傢伙們跑來找他『借』錢。

酒保將小杯子扔進了啤酒杯裡面，推到了 Wade 面前。

Wade 吹了一聲口哨，拿起杯子，「最近有沒有什麼有趣的消息？」他問。

「政治？明星？還是超級英雄？」

「超級英雄有什麼可以被稱為有趣的消息？難不成鷹眼不當弓箭手去發唱片拍了MV不成？」

「是那個美國的螃蟹人……喔，蜘蛛人來著，他最近被 JJJ 日報黑得可慘了，我還真是第一次見到有超級英雄有這麼多黑料可以爆的，這多有趣。」

「什麼黑料？」Wade 勉強提起了興趣。

「殺了之前那個很熱門的神秘客，下令無人機進行屠殺攻擊，從 FBI 竊取了個人資料，還有史塔克企業的一些祕密武器實驗……」

Wade 翻了個白眼，「那個竊取個資是怎麼回事？難道你以為 google 不幹這事？」

「所以我現在用的是 iphone 而不是 android。」

「好像 siri 就不會竊聽一樣。」Wade 翻了個白眼，「神秘客？聽起來就像是那些在網路遊戲裡面把自己取名為卍煞氣a卍的中二屁孩，還把魚缸倒扣在頭上，我對這個人的品味不抱持希望。」

「嘿！老兄，他可是在那些多重宇宙的元素怪物底下拯救了我們的小命！」酒保氣衝衝地喊道。

「好吧。」Wade 顯得意興闌珊，他就是不喜歡那個叫做什麼客的傢伙，一個人對付四個會毀滅地球的怪物對他這種企業傭兵來說是天方夜譚，比起神秘客他還更相信復仇者聯盟，起碼復仇者還是個團隊呢，「還有什麼有趣的消息嘛？」

「據說蜘蛛人是個 16 歲的高中男孩，本名 Peter Parker。」

「……我也聽說 Tony Stark 是個身高一米九、沒有小腹跟鬍子而且滿身肌肉的壯漢。」Wade 誠懇地說。

「我給你看看照片。」酒保掏出了他的手機，畫面上顯示著數張白人少年的不同角度的組合圖片以及跟蜘蛛人的對照。

Wade 盯著那張照片 —— 他敢用他的退休金打賭他見過這個男孩，就算他遇見的那個戴著一副笨重的眼睛還時不時用圍巾遮著自己的下巴，但 Wade 可以認出那個那個獨特的臉頰輪廓。

「Peter Reilly.」Wade 吐出這個發音撓口的名字。

「什麼？」

「沒什麼。」Wade 呵呵一笑，腦海浮現出那個有著一雙流浪狗眼睛的冒失男孩，他一口氣乾掉他的深水炸彈，「打死我都不相信那種單純的小男孩會幹出那個 JJJ 日報講的那些殺人放火的破事。」

「其實我也不怎麼相信，畢竟這張臉真的……但誰知道？人們只想看他們想要看到的東西，他們想看的就是一個超級英雄身敗名裂的樣子。」酒保聳聳肩膀，碎碎念著果然還是神秘客可靠得多。

Wade 伸出右手，用食指跟中指比了個二，戳了戳自己的眼睛，「我有眼睛，而且顯然比那些只會被媒體耍著玩的蠢貨要來得有腦子多了，他們估計連政客的謊言都有辦法當成聖經一樣膜拜。」

他從錢包裡面掏出一疊鈔票，「買單。」

Wade 從酒吧裡頭走出來的時候心想，他想去看看海。

也許，他是說也許，他可以在海邊撿到一隻狗狗。


	5. Chapter 5

從倫敦到布萊頓搭火車需要一個小時左右的時間，Wade 在車上順手查了那些關於蜘蛛人的消息。新聞熱絡地報導著蜘蛛人的『滅活』舉止與他往常作為紐約好鄰居的形象之間的差距，他們有的懷疑影片造假，有的深入探討神秘客這個人的出現，也有的直言斷定了蜘蛛人的『罪行』，那些宣稱蜘蛛人有罪的報導大多出自所謂的 JJJ 日報。

隨手翻了一下這家日報發布的新聞，幾乎清一色的以蜘蛛人作為主題，從殺人放火竊取國家機密到私生活幾乎無所不包，光是看著那些充滿驚嘆號的『獨家！蜘蛛人 Peter Parker 其實是Tony Stark 的私生子？！』以及『踢爆！蜘蛛人 Peter Parker 的同學：他以男伴遊為業！』就感受到濃濃的腥臊味道。

……這他X寫的已經不是新聞，而是是腥文了吧？

「本列車已經抵達終點站，布萊頓車站，請各位旅客……」

聽見列車廣播，Wade 連忙關掉瀏覽器，一邊擔心自己看了這麼多狗屁謊言會不會長針眼，一邊扛著背包匆匆下了列車。

走在街上，Wade 滑著咕狗地圖找著能夠下榻的地方，這有點難以決定，畢竟他來得倉促，連什麼時候離開都不確定——他甚至連 Peter Parker 究竟是不是在布萊頓都不確定，也許那只流浪狗已經流浪去別的地方了，也可能從一開始那只小狗狗就給了他錯誤的地址。

天知道他為什麼要這麼在意一個幾乎是陌生人關係的小狗狗，Wade 暗自唾棄自己的瘋狂。他跟 Peter Parker 頂多稱得上一面之緣而已，就因為他們在飛機上處得還不錯，而恰好 Wade 閒得蛋疼？

真是個好理由，而且聽起來像個跟蹤狂一樣的變態，Wade 敲了敲自己毫無邏輯的大腦，最終找了一家靠近海邊的飯店住了下來。

另一方面，已經在布萊頓待了快一個星期的 Peter 躺在床上。

這一個禮拜裡面他試著像以前一樣生活，他可以去附近的大學旁聽高等物理，認識幾個新同學並和他們相處愉快（雖然這個機會不是太高），自由地在大街行走，不需要伊蒂斯也不需要圍巾或面具，在這個所有人都不認識 Peter Parker 的地方，他能夠找回屬於 Peter Parker 的自我。

理論上來說是這樣。

但現實是，他像個驚弓之鳥一樣畏懼著周圍的視線跟竊竊私語，在聽見每個類似於「Peter」、「Spider」之類的詞語暗自摒住呼吸，然後在確認那不是談論自己時鬆了一口氣。

去大學旁聽這件事情就更糟了，大學校園對於蜘蛛人的話題異常的熱絡，他先是聽見了好幾個人在討論蜘蛛人的流言蜚語（老天，他真的不是 Tony 的親兒子，Aunt May 也沒跟 Tony 有過一腿！），然後被坐在一旁的同學詢問自己怎麼長的跟 Peter Parker 有點相似。

Peter 幾乎是慘白著臉努力擠出開玩笑的語氣回應對方，「因為美國國籍？」

「喔！那麼歡迎你來到英國！」顯然那人是開玩笑的，「不過我之前沒見過你出現在這堂課？」

「呃、那個……我來旁聽。」Peter 丟下這句話後，就找了個藉口溜了出去。

連鴿子都活得比他自在，Peter 想到今天中午把自己買的三明治叼走的惡劣鴿子，心情更糟了一點。

「我只是還需要一點時間。」Peter 在床上滾了一圈，開始對自己進行心裡建設，「我才剛擺脫紐約的媒體轟炸，待在一個人生地不熟的地方，沒有半個認識的人能夠說說話，有這些社交障礙是很正常的事情。」Peter 拍了拍自己的臉頰，「振作點，Peter Parker。」

接著他看向窗外儘管已經晚上七點但仍舊明亮的天空——布萊頓所在的緯度比紐約要來得高，直到晚上八點太陽才會慢慢下山——Peter 摸著自己有些乾癟的肚子，打算去外面買個漢堡。

也許去海邊野餐是個不錯的選項，Peter 心想。


	6. Chapter 6

漢堡滾落到了地上，沾上了滿地的沙子後滾了幾圈，被俯衝而下的海鷗一口叼進了肚子裡面。

Peter 沒空哀嘆自己今天的食物運是多麼的不順利，他發出了一聲像是被掐住脖子的鴨子似的叫聲，接著轉頭逃跑，就像他當初第一次遇見 Wade 的時候一樣。

「靠！你跑什麼跑啊！」Wade 跟在他後面大喊。

「那你追什麼追啊！」Peter 也跟著大吼。

「因為我要找你啊！」

「但我不想讓你找到啊！！」

這都是些什麼愚蠢的對話？！Wade 在心裡大罵著，「給我站住！Peter、喔嗚——」Wade 被 Peter 撲倒在了沙灘上，嘴巴被摀了起來，Peter 跨坐在他的腰間，「噓！別再這裡提起我的名字！」這男孩粗聲粗氣地警告著 Wade，接著緊張兮兮地抬頭環顧四周。

直到他確定周遭沒半個人注意他們之後，Peter 這才鬆開了對 Wade 的禁錮。

「你、你為什麼會在這裡？」Peter 用快哭出來的表情看著 Wade。

Wade 咳嗽了幾下，從喉嚨裡擠出聲音，「……我也想知道我為什麼在這裡。」他就該待在 倫敦找個伴遊女郎而不是大老遠跑到這個鬼地方找這個死小孩。

「呃……你是來找我的嘛？」Peter 小心翼翼地問。

「難道我還認識別的待在布萊頓的 Peter 嘛？好吧我是認識別的 Peter，但他應該在加拿大而不是在這裡跟我玩騎乘式。」

Peter 瞬間想從 Wade 身上爬起來，但又停下了動作，「你、呃……你知道，我是說你知道我是誰嘛？」

「知道啊。」Wade 看著 Peter 瞬間炸毛的表情，立刻補充道，「你不就是 Peter Reilly 嘛？」

「喔、嗯啊……哈哈，對啊。」Peter 連忙從 Wade 身上起身，「我很抱歉我剛剛這麼失禮。」

「恩，別客氣，Peter Parker。」

「WHAT THE——」這次換成 Peter 的嘴被 Wade 摀了起來。

「嘿嘿嘿，你冷靜點，我沒有惡意——靠、你咬我？」Wade 抽回自己的手，上頭還留著眼前這個兇猛流浪狗的齒印。

「我很抱歉。」Peter 退後了幾步，跟 Wade 保持了一段『只要見苗頭不對就能跑得遠遠的』距離，「我會聽你說完的，但是……恩，保持一點、距離？」

「這麼雙重標準？剛剛是誰先撲倒我的？」Wade 環住手臂。

「我真的很抱歉。」Peter 撅著嘴，不太甘願地說。

「好吧，總之我是來試試看能不能在布萊頓的沙灘上面撿到一隻流浪狗的。」

「……excuse me？」Peter 滿頭霧水。

「簡單來說，我想試著幫助你。」

「為什麼？」

「我也想知道我腦子出了什麼洞。」Wade 看著他手上的齒痕，低聲抱怨。

Peter 低頭思考了一會，「我沒搞懂你的意思……但是如果你要騙我的話，就不會讓我知道你已經識破了我的身份……對吧？」

「當然。」Wade 點點頭。

「那我先暫時信任你？」Peter 歪了歪頭，終於下了決定。

「這麼輕信？」Wade 惡劣地誤導著眼前的男孩。

「我實在很難想像一個滿嘴『我不知道』的人要試圖欺騙我什麼，就連 Quen……」Peter 突然住了嘴，「算了，不如我們先找個地方坐下來好好談一談？」


	7. Chapter 7

07

「兩份炸魚薯條。」服務生端上兩盤煎得金黃酥脆的炸魚，底下鋪滿了冒著熱氣的薯條，盤子旁邊放著一小盤黃皮檸檬和一碗奶油色的醬料，接著又送上兩杯裝滿冰塊的氣泡紅茶。

Peter 伸出手抓了幾根薯條，正準備塞進嘴裡時頓了一下，抬頭無辜地看著 Wade，看起來像極了偷吃食物被抓到的小狗狗。

Wade擺了擺手，「吃吧，吃吧。」他自己也跟著拿了幾根。

「所以……」Peter 在吞了好幾把薯條之後開口，「你是超級英雄或是神盾成員嘛？」

「當然不是，我看起來像是會穿著紅色緊身衣在外頭到處亂跑的樣子嘛？如果超級英雄的標準是穿緊身衣跟會拿槍的話，我倒是可以考慮穿黑色緊身衣 cosplay 成鷹眼或是黑寡婦。」Wade 拿起刀叉切開他那份炸魚，多餘的油汁順著切口流了出來，「老天，這東西看起來真油。」他順口抱怨了一句。

「我是個雇傭兵——喔，抱歉，是前任雇傭兵，因為我退休了——就是個拿錢辦理所有雇主不能或不想處理的暴力紛爭，包含保鏢、護送、殺人或者參與戰爭，我當年還參加過伊拉克戰爭呢，那大概是我 16 歲才剛參軍時候的事情。」Wade 把魚肉送進自己口中。

「Wow……真酷？不，我不是說戰爭很酷，我是說——」

「我知道我有多酷。」Wade 笑咪咪地說，「不過我不介意再多聽幾句。」他對著 Peter 眨了眨眼睛。

Peter 低下頭默默咀嚼著自己的炸魚，隱藏自己被逗笑的嘴角 —— Wade 真的很擅長逗他開心，雖然看起來有點瘋瘋癲癲，還喜歡講一些黑色幽默的垃圾話。

Wade 繼續說了下去，「我不知道你能不能想像雇傭兵生活，但它是一份職業，以他人的生命換取自己活下去機會的工作。我不在乎別人怎麼想，但我挺享受這份工作的，我不需要去思考太多事情，只需要聽從雇主的命令去達成目標，而且報酬高得可以讓我醉死在女人堆裡。」

Peter 艱難地吞下自己嘴裡的魚肉，感覺自己嘴裡滿是油漬和魚腥的味道。

「少數時候我會思考這是什麼狗屎一樣的人生，尤其是在沙漠裡面靠著快要過期的罐頭食品，身上的汗臭味幾乎要熏死自己，全身痛得像是蛋蛋被人用鈍鋸來回切割，還他媽的不切斷給我一個痛快的時候——不過通常等我吹到冷氣的時候這些鳥事就會忘得一乾二淨，讚嘆冷氣這個 21 世紀最偉大的發明。」他舉起紅茶杯子對著店裡的冷氣敬了一杯，接著放了下來。

「直到我過了人生的第三十五年又一半的年頭之後，我突然想到我那個該死的賣身契就在今年到期，這意味著我不用再賺這種搏命金，但這也意謂著我需要去思考我這麼幾十年來除了每天晚上睡前謀殺精子之外還能幹些什麼——再忍忍，我快說到重點了孩子，作者就是安排我在這個章節像個反派一樣解釋來龍去脈，有什麼不滿你去留言區找他——總之，最後這個任務之前，我從加拿大飛過來這裡的時候遇到了你。」

「我？」Peter 滿臉困惑，「我幹了什麼？」

「……其實也不算是因為你。」Wade 用手撐著自己的下巴，眼神漂移到 Peter 肩膀上，「因為你剛好在登機之前碰上了我，又剛好在那台飛機上坐在我旁邊，陪著我看了一場電影，還讓我靠著你的肩膀睡覺，分開的時候擺出一副可憐狗狗求人收養的樣子，等我任務結束又聽了一堆你的那些什麼奇怪新聞，把我的大腦塞得全部都是你，偏偏我還閒得蛋疼沒事幹——」

「所以我就來找你了，就是這樣，我也不知道自己到底是被下了什麼藥還怎麼著。」Wade 抓起杯子，仰頭把紅茶一飲而盡，然後他打了個比方，「要我形容的話，就像神燈精靈那樣，你是那個撿到神燈的阿拉丁，而我是那個藍色的威爾史密斯。」

「這聽起來……」Peter 皺著一張臉，努力吐出他的心得感想，「好沒邏輯。」

「瘋子都沒什麼邏輯。」Wade 聳聳肩膀。

他們沉默了幾分鐘，直到 Peter 默默地吃完了他那份魚排，抬起頭對著 Wade 說，「既然你說你是神燈精靈的話……」

「我可以再點一盤食物嘛？我真的很餓。」Peter 指著盤子，舔了舔嘴巴。


	8. Chapter 8

08

Peter 又點了整整兩大盤的 Fish & Chips，特大份量的，以及額外加點的一份胡蘿菠棒——Wade 強制點給 Peter 的，為了讓青少年保持健康的飲食習慣。

「你活像是餓了好幾天一樣。」Wade 看著 Peter 把自己的嘴巴塞滿食物，那模樣讓他聯想到倉鼠。

「窩噁中摻被鴿子撿走，晚摻讓海鷗恣掉了。」Peter 口齒不清地說著，努力把食物嚥下去，「我餓壞了。」

「聽起來你的英國之旅過得不太好。」Wade 這麼說，他彷彿能看到 Peter 頭上那應該不存在的狗狗耳朵聳拉下來，發出低低的狗狗哀鳴，「……沒有我想像中的那麼好。」Wade 聽見 Peter 喃喃地說道。

Peter 把嘴裡的東西吞得乾淨，抬頭看著 Wade，嘴唇抿了又抿，似乎試想張口說些什麼，但最終還是把那些話吞了回去，轉移了話題，「感覺來到這裡還沒好好玩過。」Peter 咬了一口胡蘿菠棒，「走在街上都有點擔心會不會被認出來，難怪 Tony 要隨身攜帶墨鏡。」他開了個玩笑。

Wade 心思一動，「那我們去玩吧？」

「哈？」

Wade 叫來了服務生結帳，接著抓起 Peter 的手腕往外頭走。

「布萊頓有個很有名的觀景，叫什麼 airways 360 之類的。」Wade 指著不遠處的一座長得像是大怒神的建築物，「那是號稱目前最高的移動觀景台，搭著它升到最高處之後你可以看到整個布萊頓海景，我猜你會喜歡它的，畢竟你是喜歡在黏在高處的 spidey，恩？」Wade 轉頭看著 Peter，對著他咧開一個燦爛的笑容。

Peter 頓時感覺有點眩暈，心跳莫名地加速，還感覺有點臉紅……難道自己剛剛吃了太多東西？Peter 的腦筋瞬間轉錯了方向。

Wade 帶著 Peter 買了兩張票，在服務人員的指示下走進去全透明的環狀觀景台裡。

此時大約是晚上九點多，布萊頓的黃昏時刻，海面在夕陽的照映下染上了點點的昏黃，觀景台慢慢地升至空中。

Peter 整個人貼在觀景窗前，瞪大眼睛看向窗外，天空被暈染成了濃烈的黃紫色，一群海鷗在遠處盤旋，整個市區變得越來越小，甚至還能看到遠方連綿的山丘，「這真的……很酷。」他著迷地看著窗外的景色發出讚嘆。

Wade 看著沙灘上有著蒂芬尼綠色牆壁的顛倒屋，白色的浪花拍打著岸邊，「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」他低頭望向 Peter。

Peter 看著觀景窗上倒映的 Wade， 思考了很久，最終直視著 Wade 的棕色眼睛脫口而出，「我很想念紐約，想念梅嬸、Ned、Happy……甚至是 Flash 跟那些煩人的紐約壞蛋，我想念在紐約街頭到處亂晃的時候，作為他們的好鄰居幫他們處理一些生活瑣事，跟他們拍照嘻笑，追著罪犯把他們綑成一團蠶繭，告訴他們所作的事情是壞事，跟趕過來的警察開個小玩笑然後把罪犯轉交給他們——而不是、不是……」

Peter 咕噥著「害蟲」兩個字，轉頭看向了逐漸變得昏暗的天色，「我不應該在這裡，我應該回去紐約，但是 Fury 不知道跑去哪裡了，而憑著我一個人根本阻止不了那些——」

Wade 忍不住把手放到了 Peter 的頭上，用力揉亂了他的頭髮。

「嘿！Mr.Wilson！」Peter 往旁邊退了幾步，試圖躲開 Wade 作亂的手。

「喊我 Wade，你都不覺得 mister 這個音節有點太長了嘛？」Wade 朝著 Peter 的方向邁進幾步，「就像你不覺得你身上背了太多不屬於你的責任？」

「Quentin 也這麼說過，而事實證明他只是想讓我放下罪惡感好騙走我的眼鏡。」Peter 又後退了幾步，這次他跨得更遠了。

「那是因為他是個自以為是神的混蛋，覺得自己能夠主宰整個世界，用他那雙又大又凸的綠色癩蛤蟆眼睛給每個人洗腦，讓全世界穿上醜陋的聖誕節毛衣。」Wade 對著 Peter 招了招手，「而我只是想讓你開心而已，畢竟我是神燈精靈，記得嘛？」

Peter 盯著 Wade 的臉，仔仔細細的，就像是一隻狗狗在觀察眼前的人是不是懷有惡意一樣，最後他選擇放鬆了肩膀，走回了 Wade 旁邊，「你真的是個很奇怪的人，M……Wade。」

「但是我還是很謝謝你在這裡陪我。」Peter 笑著對他說。


	9. Chapter 9

他們從 airways 下來時整個天色已經昏暗下來。

Wade 掏出手機看了看時間，「快十點了，乖孩子該回家了。」

「欸？……可是你有地方住嘛？」

「早就找好啦。」Wade 指著身後的海濱飯店。

他們安靜地看著彼此，在一陣略顯尷尬的沉默後，Peter 深深吸了一口氣，再次開口，語氣有些猶豫，「那……明天見嘛？我、我是說……」，他直視著 Wade 的臉，試圖從他的表情中看出點什麼能讓他繼續說下去的勇氣， 「我還想要像這樣跟你待在一起的旅行，去哪裡都可以，只要、呃……那個……」Peter 結巴了起來，視線忍不住從 Wade 的臉飄移到地上，莫名地感受到了緊張——真奇怪，明明跟 Ned 說話都不會這麼緊張的，Peter 分心地想著，這肯定是 JJJ 造成的社交障礙。

「當然，你想去哪裡都可以，就算是酒吧我都能威脅保全讓你進去。」Wade 又一次拍了拍他的頭，那種舉動讓 Peter 感覺自己似乎被當成了一個小孩子。

「嘿，別把我當成小孩子。」他鼓著腮幫子抗議著。

「難道你成年了？」Wade 好笑地看著 Peter 那張絕對不超過 18 歲的臉。

「法定上來說……」Peter 顯得有點心虛，「反正我也不想去酒吧。」他才不想進去酒吧喝柳橙汁。

「那麼我再想想明天要帶你去哪兒玩吧——喔，這麼說來，社交軟體交換一下？」Wade 打開他的手機。

Peter 稍微猶豫了一下，最後還是交出了自己的 whatsapp ID。

「那麼明天見。」他們互相揮了揮手。

接下來幾天 Wade 帶著 Peter 逛遍了整個布萊頓，從碼頭邊的 Brighton Pier（主要是一大堆的遊戲機，他們兩個在這裡消磨了一整個下午）到七姊妹斷崖（回程的時候 Wade 哭嘰嘰地哀號著自己的腿要斷裂了，硬是讓 Peter 背著他走了快半個小時 ），從富麗堂皇的英皇閣宮殿到攤位市集的 North Laine。

「感覺人沒有很多。」Peter 一邊吃著香草口味的冰淇淋，一邊環顧著略顯空蕩的街道。

「今天是平日，很多店家都沒開。」Wade 搭著他的肩膀，「你想等假日的時候再來嘛？我們可以去英皇閣旁邊的草地上曬個太陽消磨時間。」

「恩……先逛逛吧？」Peter 眼角瞥過一個販賣民俗飾品的攤販，「喔，梅嬸應該會想要一條毛毯？」他看著攤販上顏色鮮艷的毯子，走了過去。

Wade 跟著 Peter 走了過去，視線落到了攤販另一張桌子上，被帶著點復古風格的皮革吊牌項鍊吸引了目光，黑色繩子上掛著用草體寫著字的布條吊牌跟一枚 1962 年製造的一便士錢幣。

他拿起那條項鍊端詳了一會，接著把項鍊掛到正在跟攤主詢問價格的 Peter 脖子上。

「這條毯子只要三英鎊？旁邊那條是五……喔，Wade，怎麼了？」Peter 低頭看著自己胸前掛著的東西，「嘿，這看起來很酷。」

Wade 二話不說把項鍊跟毯子都結了帳，還從攤販手中找回了一大堆的零錢。

「我討厭這些分成了便士跟英鎊、幣值大小跟實際尺存完全不搭嘎的小東西。」Wade 舉著小小一枚的一英鎊跟幾乎是一英鎊兩倍大的 50 便士，「你說他們怎麼區分得出這些惱人的小東西？」他轉頭看向Peter，後者正握住項鍊笑得像是個吃到糖果的小孩一樣。

「幹嘛？收到項鍊讓你這麼興奮？」Wade 捏著 Peter 臉頰——恩，手感真好，果然年輕人的皮膚摸起來就是滑滑軟軟的。

「就、感覺會發生什麼好事？」Peter 聳聳肩膀。

這時他的手機響了起來。


	10. Chapter 10

10

Peter 第一次這麼高興看見未接來電四個字。

「蜘蛛人。」屬於 Nick Fury 的聲音傳來，「我不多說廢話，目前情況暫時控制住了，你該回來紐約，我們還有正事要幹。」

「呃……等等，情況控制住是什麼意思？難道 JJJ 日報倒閉了嘛？」Peter 滿頭問號。

「呵，想要停止謠言，那就用更大、更讓人憤怒的謠言掩蓋過去。」Fury 說得高深莫測，「但那只能止血而已，接下來就是該你上場的時候了。我不想在電話裡談論這些東西，等等 Happy Hogan 會把機票 mail 給你，希望明天晚上能見到你。」Fury 直接掛斷了電話。

Peter 瞪著他的手機，巴不得能按下回撥鍵——但顯然這是徒勞無功地——他轉頭看向同樣一臉問號的 Wade，簡單敘述了剛剛和 Fury 的對話。

「聽起來 JJJ 日報倒了大楣，還是非常、非常大，跟權利遊戲最後一季結局的網路評論一樣的那種倒楣。」Wade 摸著他的下巴，「也許我們該咕狗一下？」

他們搜尋了 JJJ 日報這個關鍵字，第一個跳出來的結果就是 JJJ 日報經營人John Jonah Jameson 涉嫌販賣國家機密、賄賂政府高層、偽造影片散播不實消息等等罪名被檢方起訴，大量的新聞公佈了收受 Jameson 賄賂的政府官員名字，少部份新聞報導了旗下員工在社交網站上的爆料：從強制加班一路黑到為造影片的過程全部揭發了出來。Peter 甚至能找到當初那段抹黑自己名聲的影片是怎麼被造假出來的過程影片。

「他的神盾局不是被抄家了嘛……到底是怎麼搞到這些情報的？」Wade 嘆為觀止地查看一這長長串的新聞，搜尋結果直到第十頁頁面都還是這些醜聞，「不過這下 JJJ 算是完蛋了，簡直跟希拉蕊一樣地慘。」他抬頭想和 Peter 說聲恭喜，卻看到 Peter 正皺著一張臉看著自己。

「怎麼？」

Peter 的視線飄向了旁邊，「Happy 已經把機票寄來了，明天早上的班機——不，別打斷我！」Peter 阻止了正準備開口的 Wade，「在我問出那個問題之前，我想說一件事情。」

「我一直不信任自己是否有能力接下復仇者這個重責大任的英雄，你知道，好像突然碰地一聲我就被拱上了繼承史塔克先生這個位置，那個過程太混亂而且太讓人心碎了……所以Quentin 的出現對我來說就像是一種救贖，意味著一個比我更好的英雄，或者說我希望 Quentin 會是那樣的一個英雄，而 Quentin 又表現得那麼……無懈可擊。」

「所以結果你知道了。」Peter 攤了攤手，「我好幾次都在懷疑你，甚至一開始還對你很戒備——我很抱歉，但是、就是、我不能接受第二次同樣的錯誤了——可是 Wade 你的理由一堆破綻，沒有多重宇宙跟酷炫裝甲——」

「這倒是我的錯了？難道說謊就非得在自己頭上倒扣個魚缸來著？」Wade 抗議了，他感覺自己有那麼一點小小的心碎。

Peter 無視這個打斷，繼續說了下去，「Wade 你看起來像是完全不知道自己在做什麼，你只是跟著你的心在行動，你毫無保留地對我是出善意……所以、所以……」Peter 頓了一頓，深深呼吸了一口氣，「我可以假設你會願意跟我一起回紐約嘛？」他漲紅了臉，接著又快速地補充道，「也許你有你自己的計畫我也只是想告訴你我的感受如果你不願意——」

「你真奸詐。」Wade 瞪著 Peter，在看到對方被驚得一跳時繼續說道，「你說出這些話，除了讓我心甘情願地接受這個邀請以外，我還能做什麼？拒絕你？」他翻了個白眼，「殺了我比較快，我沒有欺負狗狗的習慣。」

「我不是狗狗。」Peter 微弱地抗議。

「沒有嘛？我無時無刻在你臉上看見一雙狗眼睛，在你頭上看到一對毛茸茸的狗耳朵，以及看到好吃的垃圾食物就會搖起來的狗狗尾巴。」Wade 順手拍了拍 Peter 的屁股。

「嘿！」Peter 的臉更紅了，他用手遮擋住自己的屁股，怒視著 Wade，但是沒幾秒又被 Wade 臉上戲謔的表情給逗笑了。

「走吧，回去收行李了。」Wade 牽住了 Peter 的手。

他們得回家了。

END


End file.
